Rhapsody Chapter Seven
by Villain
Summary: Sirius and Draco finally duke it out to the last. This story's been done forever! But my account won't let me get to my stories, so this last chapter goes up by itself. Sorry for the wait!


A/N: THANX TO...  
Reptilian Goddess: I hope Draco's reaction is believable... eep!  
annnieapple: Good thing you found this! Thank you so much!  
Yaoi Angel: It's nice to know I have the Yaoi Angel's blessing! (_wink_)  
Nik: Yes, I know, I'm a terrible person! But a lady is never on time! (_weak excuse_)  
Sophie Malfoy: I know, I'm such a procrastinator!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:To the Victor Goes the Spoils**

"Sirius-"

He gave the blonde a bruising kiss, smiling a little when he gasped. "That's the first time you've ever called me that. Keep saying my name, Lucius."

"Sirius, I'm-"

"Yes..." His fingers began to cramp, but he didn't slow. The blonde's breath caught and he choked on his words, writhing wildly under Sirius's torturing fingers. He had Lucius helpless, squirming under him like the snake he was. Sirius kissed him again, hard, shoving his head back into the sheets. Muffled moans vibrated against his tongue and he felt his fingers becoming wet. A shaking hand gripped his wrist and Sirius broke the kiss, giving the young wizard a teasing bite on his lip. He squeezed with his fist and the body beneath him arched almost painfully. "I've wanted to fuck you for so long, Lucius."

"...no..."

His black eyes drifted over the sheen of sweat glistening on the pale skin. "Not yet?" He squeezed his hand again and the wizard let out a pitiful moan. "Want me to finish you first, then get you hard again? Always you first, Lucius," he chuckled huskily, crouching lower over the blonde's knees. His thumb massaged a weeping tip and he lowered his head slowly, puffing breath causing small jerks on pale, sensitive skin. He carefully opened his mouth, closing his eyes.

"Ah! No, no, no!" Draco bucked his hips, struggling to dislodge the eager man. But Sirius countered the move, shoving his head down and Draco stiffened, a low keening cry winding out his mouth. Sirius dug hard fingers into his hips, rigidly pressing over previous bruises from the blistering trip through the thought trackers. But his mind was thrown from that as unbearable heat centered in his groin, wet, stifling heat that shot like an arrow. He cried out, hands flying to Sirius's damp hair, wildly tangling in the black mess as he thrust, slave to the painful pleasure of his release.

"You taste better than I thought anyone could," Sirius managed hoarsely, wiping the side of his mouth. The blonde wizard lying on the bed was trembling silently, his wide gray eyes glassy. Red lips were parted and hot breath crowded in and out. "Lucius the snake," he murmured, playing his fingers over the flat stomach, "Everything S, perfect for sex." He lay over him, attaching to the crimson mouth that didn't resist his teeth or tongue.

The kiss tasted bitter, but he didn't have the strength to fight it. Sirius plundered his mouth with demanding vivacity, cutting off his breath. His limbs wouldn't move and he waited, half in a daze until Sirius let him alone. As soon as the man's presence drew back far enough, Draco curled up reflexively into a ball. Callused hands rubbed over his back and brushed his hair away from his forehead.

"Tired already, Lucius? No, I'm not letting you leave me behind this time." Sirius drew up the blonde's hips and gently massaged the cheeks of his rear. They were taut and soft, he kissed the crevice gingerly. "When I'm fucking other blokes I think of you..." He extended his tongue to taste.

Instinctive rage exploded over Draco's brow when he felt a wet tongue slide into that place, touching him in that place. "You bastard," he growled, twisting painfully around, catching the side of Sirius's head with his hand. But hard fingers stole around his wrist and his arm was twisted up behind his back. Numbness descended over the nerves leading from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers. Sirius's teeth grazed the skin beneath his eyes.

"Leading me on, were you?"

The arm twisted tighter; Draco uttered a cut cry, his head bowing.

"Tease, Lucius. Such a terrible tease. Think you can just walk all over me..."

That demanding tongue curled into the corner of his mouth. Draco blanched, turning his face into the pillow, sickened by the feel of Sirius's tongue moving over his neck and face.

"Merlin, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"Don't... don't- Sirius, it's me, Draco! Please!" He hated the tremor in his voice, but Sirius seemed to enjoy it. The man put a hand on the back of his shoulders and shoved him down hard into the bed. Already soiled sheets pressed up into his face. Burning that had settled in Draco's arm was spreading over into his chest. "Sirius- ah!" Two fingers invaded him with equitable force, shoving deep until they brushed something inside that made Draco open his mouth in a wanton moan. His mouth made an 'o' into the sheets. Hot, thrumming pleasure banged into his groin and he moaned again, bucking against Sirius. Wrong wrong wrong...

"Slytherin whore," Sirius chortled, giving his fingers a vicious twist. The blonde writhed unrestrainedly under him, mewling like a cat. "Tell me what you want me to do, Lucius. What's going to drive you wild." He carefully began stroking the wizard, eyes heated at the sight of his eaten fingers.

"I..." Mindless, stifled. Another crashing wave of pleasure. Too much, too much. Sirius... "Don't know..."

One hand still pressing a twisted arm to the sweaty back, Sirius nudged up against the blonde, the heat resonating to him maddening. Pressing up to the base of his fingers, Sirius drew them out, sliding himself in to replace them. The body underneath stiffened at his size and Sirius grunted, forcefully plunging the rest of the way in. As he hit something, the Slytherin gave a low cry, biting down into the pillow. Sirius threw his head back at the euphoric pressure that gripped him. "So tight," he groaned thickly. "Merlin, Lucius, you're tight like a virgin."

Shame broke over him real and chilling. Sirius rolled his hips and Draco felt every millimeter of movement against his walls, every sketchy sensation. Chasing shocks wound up into his throat, forcing out humiliating whimpers. He buried his face into the mattress, gritting his teeth as Sirius drew out slowly until just stretching him. Draco felt a panting mouth rest against his ear, and gasped when his numb limb was freed. Hands went under his chest and lifted him up partly as fingers dug into his nipples.

"Never thought I'd get you like this." Hot panting breaths bathed his ear in disgrace, each word a nail driving deeper into his fluttering heart.

"Bent over for me, open for me. Lucius, I'm going to fuck you until cum spits out your ears. Do you hear me?" He shoved back in, the blinding heat sending white wires up through his belly. A sharp yell lapped at his ears and he drew back out again, aching with lust. "Dirty little Slytherin whore, you like this? And I like giving it to you--I _love_ giving it to you, Lucius. Wanted to give it to you for so long." Another shove, harder than the last. His hips jarred.

Hurt so much, pain so sharp. Draco curled his fingers into the sheets. He was being split in two. Sirius thrust into him again, knocking his air out as the man rubbed vigorously against that one spot. And then... he heard a voice, a keening, whimper of a voice, thick with lust: "Yes..." His teeth drove down into his lips, eyes flying wildly in his sockets. A racing tension rocked his back at that word, his _own_ voice speaking that word. Sirius stilled, crowded into him.

"Lucius," he whispered, his heart swelling. With renewed vivacity he tore into the boy, his thrusting sending creaking tremors through the bed. Each thrust was followed by a high pitched moan, pulled from a flushed, swollen mouth. Sirius threw his head back as the moans of pleasure reached his ears, never imagining Lucius could sound so beautiful.

Sweaty locks of hair were rubbed into his eyes as he was rocked against the mattress repetitively until his cheek was numb. Each time Sirius pounded into him his vision turned white, and a small explosion centered in his groin. He was on fire, flaming where Sirius's fingers dug cruelly into his hips, dragging him back into the powerful thrusts. He did want it, it felt so good. He didn't care any more, shoving back in time with Sirius, crying out ferally whenever Sirius hit him right.

The heat was building quickly, gathering like a spring. He strove to thrust harder and faster, vision red. He tangled his fingers in damp blonde hair and jerked the beautiful head back, bearing a white throat. Staring down with unfocused vision, his lips curled back in a snarl of heat and need, Sirius rode the boy until they both were crying out in guttural voices. Sirius swore, yanking the blonde's head back against his chest, hips moving frantically as his climax crested and burst from him with the rushing force of a tidal wave.

"Sirius, harder... yes." His brow was etched with concentration while he rocked back onto the man. The pain over his scalp from Sirius's grip was secondary. He only wanted to be fucked into oblivion. "Sirius," he ground out, pushing back with wild abandon, crushing Sirius into him. His climax rolled over him, shooting out onto the sheets. His cry was silent, the pleasure more than he could bear as he felt Sirius release into him, the man continuing to thrust madly in and out. The grinding and slapping of their hips flooded Draco's ears, the vicious grunts emptying out of Sirius's mouth blowing against his neck. He was still riding him, still filling him up... Draco opened his eyes, nails drawing welts when they scratched over his chest, Sirius still pumping into him, chanting a name.

"Lucius, Lucius..."

No. The heat was growing in his head again, seeping out of his eyes.

"My Lucius..."

My father. Draco was shoved down on his hands, barely keeping his head up. Sirius slapped him across the thighs, vigorous thrusting not slowing. Pain deep and tearing crackled through his mind. He felt slow, everything was moving so slowly. Draco felt Sirius hit the spot again and the world seemed to crash into clear focus. He is not Lucius. I am not not my father. Lucius is...

With a brutal shove, Draco pushed Sirius away from him, yelling as the man was torn out of him. He immediately fought the hand that sought him out, seeing how Sirius's eyes were dull and blank. Lucius is...

The thought tracker flashed amidst Sirius's hair and Draco kicked out, catching Sirius in the knee. A backhanded blow hit him across the face, and Draco fell back, clawing at Sirius's face. Lucius is...

"Lucius is DEAD!"

He screamed it, driving Sirius back so that he lay over top him. Draco grabbed the thought tracker from Sirius's crown and threw it across the room. For moments they lay there, breathing heavily, Draco wincing as each breath seemed to stretch him from the inside out.

"D-Draco."

"Now you know who I am, you bloody bastard. Damned idiot." He fell back, shaking arm supporting his weight.

He looked all around. The bed they were in looked like a brawl happened in it, and traces of fluid lined the sheets. His black eyes caught traces of blood on Draco's thighs. "Merlin..."

"Did you do that? Yes, you did. You fucking sod, you did!" Draco landed two heavy blows to Sirius's chest before the man pushed him off, moving sluggishly away from the bed.

"My head hurts." Sirius sat down dizzily at the table, taking in his nude state. "What-" Flashes. Lucius. Thought trackers. Something had gone wrong. What was it?

"Poor Sirius," Draco hissed, just as lost as the man at the table looked. "Not even fully conscious to enjoy a fuck."

"A dream?" He picked up the dented thought tracker and rested his chin in his hand. "I didn't use them correctly. They backfire if used improperly." His dark eyes looked at Draco through a slope of black hair. "What have I done?"

Outside the sun was setting on the moors, purple streaks of darkness glowing in the small mists of dew. The velvet light bled into the shack, striking Sirius's face in shadows.

The man stared at his hands, head bent. Draco watched him from the bed, trying to still the shaking of his body in the cold. He wished to crawl away and perhaps die, under a nice rock where no one could ever find him. Either that, or he wanted to kill Sirius with the only weapon possible in this hell. Although he figured that Sirius wouldn't sit still to be smothered.

"Can you explain to me what happened?" Just flashes so far, and faint. His body ached deeply, a familiar ache that he knew, but did not want to recognize.

"You. Fucked. Me."

The flashes became sharper in image, and Sirius reeled at the intensity. It was as if he were touring his own thoughts with the thought tracker. He should his head vehemently.

"Don't want to remember? Wanker, don't want to know what you did?" Draco stalked closer, his ire staining his voice with hatred. "You bent me over on that bed and fucked me. You banged me until the bed was rocking off the ground. And the whole time--here's the best part, Sirius--you were calling for my father; calling_me_ my father."

Lucius. His head boomed with a miraculous headache. "I raped you. Draco-"

"Oh, now Sirius, nobody blames you. After all, you thought I was Lucius." Sarcasm spilled blackly out his mouth, and the blood marking his thighs seemed to sting. "After all, you only are decades older than me. After all, you work for the fucking Light side. Any Auror in your position would do the same thing. So don't feel bad. What an honor, my first time was rape by an Au-" His knees buckled, a sob cutting off his speech. Draco sunk down, fists grinding into the floor.

"Lucius," Sirius whispered. "How could I." He still has power over me.

"Lucius is dead," Draco said, coughing. "My father is dead."

The professional side of him took over and spoke, "We've had sightings of Lucius Malfoy in recent past months."

"People say I resemble my father. I suppose they were right."

"It was you-"

"So I guess in a way you were right, Black. You were fucking Lucius Malfoy. Congratulations."

"You think this counts as a victory for me? Draco, I would have never gone this far, never in my life would I have ever thought-"

"Your cum inside of me proves otherwise."

Sirius winced.

Pulling on his clothes, flinching as his pants fitted over raw skin, Draco shot Sirius a poisonous glare. "I hate you."

"I don't doubt it."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. Sirius was now looking at him meditatively. He wondered if the man's memory permitted him the vision of Draco enjoying it. The shame scarred him deeply.

"I trust you have not betrayed your father, Draco, by giving this slime any of our secrets."

Both Draco and Sirius snapped around, taking in Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway, wand pointed directly between Sirius's eyes.

"F-father," Draco choked out, nearly toppling over. "But I thought... you were... dead..." He fell silent, eyes wide.

Sirius was shocked into silence as well. There he stood, the gleaming Lucius Malfoy. He looked the same, slightly thinner, but the same glowing eyes and shining hair. Like a human snake.

An perfectly groomed eyebrow arched, velvet tongue sarcastic, "As much as I am flattered by your faith in me, my son, we have no time to linger here. Dumbledore and his gaggle are on their way."

The eyes turned to Sirius's, turning him to ice. "I could certainly kill you, Black. But I want you to give Dumbledore a message for me instead." He walked over to the man, gliding in his ever graceful way, as his son watched in a daze.

Lucius ran his hands over his chest while magical bindings secured themselves around him, and to his chagrin Sirius felt a ripple of pleasure. His eyes slid shut when he saw Lucius lift his wand, breath hissing out his mouth as the wizard started to carve into his flesh.

"Do see that Dumbledore gets this," he purred, sultry lips curving upwards. His gloved hand caressed skin as streams of blood seeped from the lines making up the Dark Mark. Black shivered perceptibly. "Come, Draco," he announced, standing. Draco hurried to his side. Lucius did pause, to grip Draco's chin and look deeply into his eyes. "You've been well taken care of I can see." Gray eyes reflected in black.

They were both silhouettes in the doorway when Draco turned to his father, gripping his arm. "Wait," he said. Lucius touched his cheek, and stepped out.

Sirius watched Draco dart back across the room to where he sat. The boy leaned forward until their lips were barely touching, hands reaching down past Sirius's waist and into his sweater hanging off the chair. Sirius heard a familiar jangle and a bitterly wry grin managed itself onto his mouth.

Draco shook the eight galleons in his palm and smirked. "I believe these are mine," he said.

Little wanker, Sirius thought. Thrusting his face forward, he locked his lips with Draco, muffling the boy's protests. A hand came up stinging across his face.

"Bastard," Draco seethed.

Sirius chuckled. "And I think _you_ are mine. You walk away with eight galleons--I remain here the spoiler of your virginity." He grinned lasciviously. "Eight galleons against a fuck. I think I was cheated."

"Have to have the last word, Black, don't you?"

Sirius kept his bemused gaze on Draco as the boy went to the door. "Always, Malfoy."

"No, Sirius, not always." Draco's eyes grew shaded. "Because I still have Lucius, and you never will."

Silence followed Draco out the door.

* * *

A/N: Fin! Whew! (_promptly goes and takes a nap, dreaming of a sequel involving Lucius and Sirius...?_) Thanks, everyone!

**Villain**


End file.
